powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cop Out
Cop Out is the fifth episode of Season 3. It first aired on September 22, 2000. Plot The City of Townsville loves their hard-working police department. However, one cop named Officer Mike Brikowski is the worst ever--he lets everyone else do all the work while he sleeps and eats doughnuts. One day, there's a bank robbery and his partner, Perez, calls for back-up while he's asleep. The rest of the cops arrive to handle it. The Police Chief notices Mike sleeping and yells at him to wake up, but to no avail. Soon, the Powerpuff Girls show up and stop the robber, then Mike and his partner drive away. Mike wakes up to hear his partner tell him how the girls saved the day, but Mike says that the girls are taking all the credit from the police and also tells him to stop for his first doughnut of the day. Later, the Chief calls Mike to his office and fires him. Mike hands over his badge, sunglasses and doughnut (he gets to keep the gun as a souvenir). Mike thinks the chief fired him because he has to make cutbacks thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. He destroys a picture of the girls before leaving. That night, he watches television in his apartment when he sees the girls on the news. He goes into a rage and throws the TV out the window, planning on getting rid of the girls once and for all. The next day, Mike tells the Mayor that crooks are planning on taking confiscated weapons from the police warehouse, and asks what to do. The Mayor suggests calling the Powerpuff Girls, to which Mike agrees. The girls arrive and he tells them where the crooks are. They go in as he warns them to be careful. But his former partner, Perez, follows him and calls the Chief to say that Mike is up to no good. While the girls are inside, Mike releases a gas to put them to sleep. They wake up to find themselves chained to a large metal block over a tub of acid. They ask why he is doing this and he says that the girls are making the cops look bad. They say that isn't true and that the police are important to Townsville. He ignores them, silencing them when they try to convince him to stop, and lowers them into the acid. The other cops arrive to arrest Mike. Perez tries to stop the crane, but is too late. He raises it to find out if the girls are okay. For the first time, Blossom discovers that she and her sisters are immune to corrosive acid, though it leaves little bruises. While Mike is being taken to jail, he utters the tale of a good cop gone bad. Blossom responds by telling him that he's not a good cop gone bad, but a bad cop gone worse, much to the narrator's amusement. The narrator then tells Mike that he cannot have any doughnuts in jail before using the end tag, thanking not only the girls, but also the Townsville police force. Trivia *Bubbles briefly sings "Love Makes The World Go Round" from the episode "Mime for a Change", and even makes reference to the concert from the episode. *The blonde woman at the doughnut shop resembles Femme Fatale. *Jeff Bennett does impersonations of Jack Nicholson (Brikowski), Cheech Marin (Perez), and Martin Luther King Jr. (Chief) all in the same episode. Category:Episodes Season 3 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez